


A Part of Him to Keep

by PAW_07



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gags, Grief/Mourning, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Necrophilia-ish, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAW_07/pseuds/PAW_07
Summary: It wasn't fair! Breakdown offlined and this thing came back in his stead, but Silas doesn't really know that body. He doesn't know what the swelling of the metaflesh means or the pooling heat between his legs. Knock Out knows … they had always wanted a sparkling and at least this way, the medic gets to keep a piece of him.





	

_I recall your soft face and pace, loving embrace._

_I want it just a moment more, just a taste._

_Soon, Mon amour, I’ll set the pace._

_Death is but a place._

...

Silas grunted and tried to shift. He was uncomfortable because he was strapped to the good medic's table, but also because for the last few days he was itchy and bloated and … Silas tried to squeeze his thighs again, heat pooling between his thighs.

Fuck, if he didn't know better he'd say he was … aroused.

He almost laughed at the idea. Giant robots having sex … in the traditional sense. He knew that mechs would plug into each other's chassis and exchange energy. His men had even caught some of the drones doing it once. This was different. It burned, itched and ached like he needed something between his legs, touching him. He even … felt kind of wet.

“Fuck,” he whined as he tried to shift his legs and rub his thighs together. This was unbearable.

The door suddenly swished open … followed by the lights snapping on. Silas grunted, his optics stinging from the sudden sensory. He tried not to cringe at every footfall, though. He knew what was coming … what was always coming.

Knock Out.

“And how are we feeling today?” said the red speedster, same old smirk as usual. Silas could feel the hate, the spite. It was as if the medic personally blamed him for Breakdown's demise. The fragger offlined himself. He just picked up the corpse.

It wasn't like Breakdown was using it anymore.

“Just wonderful. Really. I counted the ceiling tiles again and twitched all night. I don't know what you are putting in the energon, but it’s getting old real fast. Having an itch, you can’t scratch is torture,” growled the man, testing his restraints for a moment.

Snorting, coming forward to look at the readings, Knock Out wondered if the energon mix was having a negative effect on his subject. Itching … sounded odd. Knock Out barely was standing over the freakish corpse of his lover and mate when the smell hit him. He nearly reared back in surprise, his siring systems onlining instinctively.

No … there was no way. He couldn't … Breakdown's spark had guttered out so why was his body still reacting normally to his cycle? His … _heat cycle_. It had been vorns, so long since Breakdown's systems had been able to gather enough nutrients to support the building a sparkling. Breakdown had been healing too often and yet, laying here on this berth, stuffed full of experimental energon, that blue body was finally ready.

It was ready to breed.  

A memory hit the medic, nearly making him drop the energon gun he had been holding.

_“When the war's over Knock Out … can we … can we have a sparkling?” said Breakdown._

_Laying on the blue mech's chassis, a long night of interfacing having exhausted both of them, Knock Out hummed, agreeing, “Yeah … I would like that.”_

_Then, chuckling to himself, Breakdown smiled._

_Rising off the larger mech's chassis, the medic glared down at his nurse, asking, “What's so funny?”_

_Smiling like an imp, Breakdown said, “Oh, I was just thinking of names.”_

_Knock Out frowned, running a servo down his mate's chassis, “Name? That's a bit soon, isn't it? Or are you ready to go into heat, because I am not ruining my aerodynamics carrying it.”_

_Breakdown had laughed at that, adding, “Fine … Only if I get to name him Knock Down, though.”_

_Knock Out had not thought it was funny. Not at all._

Knock Out swallowed at the memory and the adorable argument they had afterward. It was burned into his memories. He, himself, had gone into heat three times after that, but the large truck hadn't. Not surprising. Larger mechs had heats less often and the constant damage Breakdown sustained hadn't helped. So, it stung. It stung knowing Breakdown had been so close to heat before … passing.

Yes, it was the middle of a war, but sometimes heat suppressants don't work. Sparklings happened. Maybe they could have lied, stating the big lug had gone into full heat despite a suppressant. Then, Knock Out would have sunk between his legs … and put a sparkling in that belly.

His spark constricted at the thought. He still wanted that. That moment with Breakdown. That life.

He did.

Standing there a moment, a sick thought hit him. It was twisted, wrong and horrible. Inside, he knew he should hate himself for such a thought. His lover was gone. This body was not him, and yet, he wanted a part of Breakdown to hold forever. Just a little piece … even if he had to take it from his sparkless body. 

Slowly, Knock Out ran a hand over Breakdown’s belly.

…

Knock Out had been strange the last few days. At least he felt it had been a few days. All Silas knew was that the medic had stopped torturing him, which he wasn't entirely upset about, but now the medic was stuffing him full of strange metallic tasting energon. It was three or four times a day, to the point that Silas' tank ached.

He hated it.

Not as much as he hated this new room, mind you. He had been in the med bay beforehand, left to the side for when the medic was too busy patching someone up to experiment on him. Now, he was in this room. It was small and dim yet ... strangely comfortable. He was actually on a padded berth and his restraints were loose on his wrists. He didn't even have any on his legs!

It was concerning … especially since he couldn’t move his legs.

Silas frowned as he looked down at his useless legs. Knockout had disabled them after the move. Useless hunks they were now.  

Head falling back, the human sighed. What was Knock Out up to? What could he possibly want? It was aggravating! It also didn't help that the itch had increased. His plating felt swollen and hot and ughhh! He might not be able to move his legs but he could still feel them and the pooling heat between his legs was growing worse, maddening even.

He just … he just wanted someone to touch him there.

Offlining his optics, the man wondered if it was some kind of side effect from when he was human … like a phantom limb but for his cock. Yeah, it sounded stupid to him as well. He didn't need human food anymore, not really, so why would he need other human indulgences?

Groaning, wishing he had at least enough movement in his legs to rub his thighs together, Silas nearly whined when the medic suddenly opened the door. Fuck, he hoped the mech touched him. He generally hated when the Aston Martin touched him, but he felt so hot and heavy. He just … he just needed something. A pat on the thigh, a hand on his chassis. A punch to the face! He didn't fucking care!

“Please … do something,” whined the man, tugging on his restraints. “I can't … I can't take this _itch_.”

Optics dim, Knock Out's lip twitched as he stepped into the small room and shut the door. Oh, how he would have loved seeing the real Breakdown say that, whining for his mate to crawl on top of him and frag him senseless. Vents blocked, trying not to give into the musk the readying body was giving off, Knock Out scanned his lover's stolen form. Frag, he was swollen, his metaflesh flush with nutrients to support a sparkling. His vents were also wide open, his plating twitching as it tried to release its pheromones. The body’s plating was probably ultra-sensitive as well if its shivering was any indication.

Breakdown's body was ready to conceive. It was ready to be fragged.

Purring, coming forward, Knock Out ran a hand down Breakdown’s inner thigh, feeling the heat and electricity there. Silas nearly came off the table, choking and whining. Knock Out immediately frown, his fantasy being interrupted. The voice was wrong. He had wanted this day for so long, for Breakdown to go into heat and beg for the speedster to put a life inside him … He didn’t need that annoying human’s voice ruining it.

“Oh, I will do something. I will be doing a lot of something,” taunted the medic as he stepped away toward a cabinet. This was a private room, for officers’ medical care. It also was a frag room for when Breakdown and he wanted a quickie. Mind you, this wasn’t going to be a quickie, but he could make it feel like old times at least … with a gag. He kept one in the room just for those occasions.

Riffling through the small cabinet of sex toys, he wondered if he should stretch the body snatcher’s valve first by stuffing two fake spikes in his wet hole. Breakdown would have loved that. A fake spike in his aft, two in his aching valve while Knock Out fucked his throat, arms tied behind his back. He loved being tied up.

Yes. Yes. He could already feel himself getting hard. He could almost imagine that this was his lover tied to the berth and this was going to be just another frag in the medical bay.

Coming forward, loving the horrified look on the imposter’s face, Knock Out quickly stuck the gag in his mouth, silencing that wrong-voice. He then was on the berth, between those legs, smiling at his lover. Yes, lover.

He would wait no longer.

“Oh, Breakdown, Breakdown, Breakdown. You fell asleep in my med bay again … Well, you know I’m going to have to punish you now and take what I want,” purred Knock Out as he spread those legs, smiling, his spark fluttering as he allowed his intakes to take in the in-heat scent. It was intoxicating. “Oh yes, you are in heat as well. Hot. Hot. Hot. I’m going to fuck that hole up … and you are going to love it. Aren’t you?”

He then took a fake spike, a blue one they had dubbed Soundwave for its sleekness and how it just … slipped right in. He immediately slapped it against Breakdown’s cod piece, loving the way the mech below him squealed, terrified.

Oh yeah, he was getting hard. It was just like any other reenactment.

“Open, open, deary-do. Peak boo,” the red mech mocked, his own cod piece coming off as he showed off his modded spike. It had gold bio-lights and was modded for Breakdown’s pleasure, almost hilariously big and large for a medic Knock Out’s size. Frag, he probably could pleasure Optimus Prime with it. It was also ribbed and barbed, almost painful looking.

Breakdown had loved it.

“It missed you, my spike. It’s so hard, and I haven’t even stuck it in you,” purred the medic, knowing exactly what Breakdown wanted. He liked to be overpowered and taunted. He liked the loss of power in the berth.

“I’m going to do whatever I want to you. _Whatever_ ,” mocked the medic as he licked that thin false spike, loving the way that yellow optic went wide. He then, with ease, reached forward and popped that blue cod piece free, fluids flowing onto the berth. “Oooh, you are positively dripping.”

Not missing a beat, Knock Out then collected some fluids between his fingers and ran it up and down that fake shaft. He didn’t dare put it in that pouty valve, though. Oh no, only his spike would be housed in there tonight … but that aft port needed a little loving. They had even been planning on tempting Dreadwing into their berth so that he could have both his holes filled. Sadly, the opportunity never presented itself.

Pushing off his hate for the flier, especially since the seeker was doing all in his power to comfort the medic, he stuck the tip of the false spike into that back hole, the aft port. Just the tip. Breakdown nearly came off the berth, squealing behind the gag, optic wide in horror.

“You like that … don’t you? Yes. Right in the back door so when I fuck you into the berth, it pushes up deep and tight,” purred the medic as he slowly worked that sleek false spike into that back port, noting how tight it was compared … to last time. Well, he would be stretching all those holes tonight … and every night as far as he was concerned. If Silas had to steal his lover … he would replace him in any way he wanted. Sounded just like him with that gag on at least.

Smiling, loving the sobbing and begging behind the gag, Knock Out finished pushing the false spike in, the aft port puckering around it. Just beautiful. Then, he took his spike in hand and pumped it a few times, rubbing his pre-cum over his metallic cock. His spike proud and thick and oh so ready. Knock Out didn’t waste another moment as he scooted a little further up the berth, spreading those thick blue thighs. He then slapped his spike a few times on that valve’s puffy lips, watching Breakdown shake his head no.

Knock Out merely smiled. How many times had Breakout done that in their role playing, only to moan like a bitch when Knock Out slammed right in. Oh, the valve was even dripping … ready for the rough loving it was about to be getting.

Positioning himself, tip slowly sliding in … Knock Out slammed in hard.

Breakdown, for he didn’t want to think of that body as Silas, screamed behind the gag, optic going white. Knockout didn’t care, though. This was it. He was complete inside his partner. He was … one with his lover. He sat there a moment, telling himself not to start tearing up as he felt those inner walls press at him, tasting his rod. The body snatcher might not like the hot length pressed up deep inside him, but those valve walls remembered him … lusted for him, pulling him deeper and deeper.

How he missed this.

The medic offlined his optics, just slowly pushing in further. He even felt a single cleanser tear fall down his cheek as he finally pressed all the way to the rim, fully seated inside his partner.

Oh, he was going to frag him … hard. Like the good old days.

Slowly, the Con pulled out, loving the muffled sobbing from below him, and then he slammed back in. Oh, that muffled cry was magnificent. And so, he pulled out and slammed in again. He started with a powerful pace, fucking that valve hard, engine roaring as he kept his gaze with Breakdown's face. Silas was panicking, tears dripping down his face. He could see the human’s terror as he took pleasure from the body below him. The body snatcher was now shouting into the gag, shaking his head.

Frag. This was hot. Breakdown had always had rape fantasies. Knock Out hadn't gotten it at first when his big blue lover had asked almost meekly for the medic to take him forcefully. He had done it, though. He had waited a few days and when the big lug hadn't been expecting it, he went for it. He had walked into their room and he had shocked him, forcing the wrecker to his knees. He hadn't wasted a moment's time tying his lover to a chair, gagging him, and forcing his cod piece open.

Then, talking like he was going to take what he wanted and leave the mess for all to see, Knock Out had fragged the bigger mech without even lubing him first. Not that he had needed any. Breakdown was dripping wet after a few harsh thrusts, moaning like a cheap whore bot.

It had been fun, in its own way, surprising his lover like that repeatedly, and it seemed Breakdown's body remembered it. He was already dripping.

“Oh, what a slut. Look at you, dripping. I'm going to rape this hole. Yes, then I'm going to leave the door open so any mech can have you. Till you bleed,” gasped Knock Out, his edge coming closer and closer. In this dim room, with that gag on, the smell of a heat nearly drowning his vents, Knock Out could almost believe this was just another trope. Another bout of forceful interfacing, barbed spine rubbing in the painful-good way Breakdown loved so much.

He had been a little weary of getting barbed spine upgrades at first, but Breakdown had wanted it hard and forceful. He wanted to cry, weep and beg whenever his valve was taken. Plus, barb spines locked into their partner, increasing the likelihood of conception.

Breakdown had always wanted a sparkling inside him.

Well, Knock Out was going to give it to him. Right now, even if it was only for his frame.

Silas was now wailing, likely because Knock Out was now rutting into him like a cyberbeast, careless of his mate’s pleasure. Well, a usual partner. Breakdown would have loved it. He would have kicked out, cried and begged for it to be harder. And so, remembering how his blue mate had shouted and cried for his spike to go in deeper until he penetrated his carrying chamber, Knock Out stalled and reposition, lifting one of Breakdown's legs onto his shoulder. It might scratch his paint a little, but he was going to get in deep. So deep that the barbs caught the inner iris of the carrying chamber and latched on, keeping Knock Out deep inside until his transfluid chamber was empty.

Yes, his enlarged transfluid chamber. Another upgrade he had gotten to please his mate. Breakdown liked being filled. He liked feeling those transfluid nanites spill into him and stretch him. The longer it took for Knock Out to empty inside him, barbs dug in, the more often he would come.  

Fuck, that valve was really squeezing him and his barbs, he could already feel them prickling. Knock Out needed to spill in Breakdown. Now.

Moaning at the thought, position perfect, the medic started his harsh paced again, pulling nearly the whole way out before slamming all the way back in, lube spelching onto the berth with each deep penetration. Silas was all but screaming behind the gag now, shaking his head as cleanser dripped down his optics.

It … it looked hot. Breakdown would do the same thing during some of their fake rapes. He would sometimes even beg for it to stop and to 'please don't come inside me.' They had a safe word, yes. Not that Breakdown had ever used it.

Slamming in faster, loving that he was now poking at the carrying chamber’s iris, Knock Out grabbed those hips and started grunting harshly as he forced his spike to forcefully punch at the iris as he tried to force his way in into the carrying chamber. This was going to happen tonight. He was putting a sparkling in there!

He was going to keep a part of Breakdown. A sparking that shared their names.

Finally, the iris opened up and Knock Out slammed deep inside the other, the spines grabbing hold. Knock Out came immediately, crying out his mate’s name, “B-breakdown. I'm coming inside you!”

And come he did, his spike swelled and then spurted inside the other like an endless river, Knock Out's hips bucking in pleasure as he spilled and spilled into that primed chamber.

Silas, optic wide, nearly came off the berth, his valve finally coming, squeezing those barbs as it tried to milk as much transfluid as it could. He cried and tugged at his restraints, pleasure and agony rolling from between his legs. And it seemed to last forever, those barbs tugging at his insides as gallons of hot fluids seemed to flow into him, stretching his midriff slightly.

Then, when Silas was too tired to even scream against his gag, it seemed to end. Knock Out slowly pulled the spiked torture device out of him … only to lay on top of his chassis, petting it as the red mech kissed his chin.

“Did you like it love?” purred the medic. “We have all night. I will keep my promise to you. I promise Breakdown we will have a sparkling.”

For Silas, the rest of the night was torture, the red mech taking his valve again and again in any position he liked. To Knock Out, it was bliss. It was like he was actually getting to say goodbye … and hello at the same time. He would keep a part of his wrecker, his lover, his endura.

And so he came again and again, crying out his lover's name countless times that night, electricity passing between them. He didn’t know how, didn’t care, but he felt the faintest of Breakdown’s spark signature … probably still trapped in his own nanites. It made Knock Out come all the harder, his medical equipment searching for the hintest of a spark beat, of a life, forming between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I should feel bad about writing this. It’s kind of corpsey, rapey and creepily romantic towards his dead endura at the same time. I might even kick out a birthing chapter if people liked this. ^.^;


End file.
